Classes
Classes & Abilities '''The''' '''Guardian Class''' The Guardian Class is an expert on defensive abilities. They have special traits for defending and are trained to counter enemy attacks. Abilities of the Guardian Class: * Counter Attack: The ability to counter attack after successfully blocking an attack. * Counter dash: The ability dash away after successfully blocking an attack. * Deflect: The ability to repel an attack by blocking on the moment of hitting. * 360º block: The ability to block attacks over the entire 360 degrees. * Infinity block: The ability to block without any pauses * Mobile Defense: The ability to walk while blocking * Run cancel: The ability to cancel you block by running. '''The''' '''Assault Class''' The Assault Class are experts on offensive capabilities. General Abilities of the Assault Class: * Faint: Makes your opponent unable to move while he is slowly falling down to the ground. * Half faint: The ability to create a half faint. After hitting with a half faint, the opponent can't move till the effect of the half faint is over. Connecting 2 (true) half faints will create a full faint. * Aerial Slam: The ability to slam your opponent down with a bounce from out of the air. * Berserk: The ability to gain a buff when being damaged. This can be a status buff, aswell as weapons that becomes bigger / larger. '''The Heavy Class''' The Warrior Class focusses on draining their opponents health bar as fast as possible with the least amount of hits. They mostly own slow and powerful moves. Abilities of the Heavy Class: * Guard Breaker '''The Battle Class''' The Rogue Class bases their battle style on dodging enemy attacks and use quick, small hits to drain their opponents health bar. They are hard to catch and mostly own a longer combo potential with a low attack damage output. Abilities of the Battle Class: * Jump cancel: The ability to jump immediately after a movement on the ground. * Roll cancel: The ability to roll immediately after a movement on the ground. * Hold D cancel / mage cancel: The ability to cancel a movement on the ground by holding D. * Dash cancel * Air dash: The ability to dash in air. * Double dash: The ability to dash twice * Aerial bounce: The ability to bouce of an object / opponent opon using air hits. * Passing: The ability to pass through an object or opponent. * Passroll: The ability to roll through an object or opponent. '''The Brawler Class''' The Brawler Class has a variety of fast ground attacks in its arsenal. They combine different kinds of attacks in a fast series of attacks.These heroes can attack without stopping. * Inputs * Storm (Auto attack series) '''The Support Class''' The Support Class has its focus on team support and/or combo extension. Abilities of the Support Class: * Ground hit: The ability to hit opponents who lay down on the ground. - Icicle: The ability to hit the opponent with an icicle, wich resets the hero back on his feet back. * Get up hit: The ability to hit opponents who are trying to get up from the ground. * Knockback: The ability to knockback you opponent(s) quite some distance. * Push: The ability to push you opponent(s) quite some distance. * Pull: The ability to pull you opponent(s) towards you. * Boomarang: The ability to throw your weapon bring it back like a boomarang. '''The Spellcaster Class''' Spellcasters are specialised on casting spells on the opponent(s). They are strong at giving the opponent(s) a destatus and teammates a status up. Abilities of the Spellcaster Class * Fire status: The ability to give a fire status to an opponent * Healing: The Ability to heal yourself and/or you teammates. '''The Shooter Class''' Shooters specialize in long range attacks, wich can be used to support team mates. '''The Hybrid Class''' The Hybrid Class is a class that does not strongly belong to one main class. They are a mix of multiple classes. '''The Marksmen Class''' The Marksmen Class is a mix of the '''Shooter Class''' and the '''Guardian Class'''. They have a medium-to-long range possess some Guardian abilities. '''The Sniper Class''' The Sniper Class is a mix of the '''Shooter Class''' and the '''Assault Class'''. '''The Soldier Class''' The Soldier Class is a mix of the '''Shooter Class''' and the '''Battle Class'''. They have a medium-to-long range possess some Battle Class abilities. * Mobile aim: The ability to walk while aiming. * Reload jump cancel: The ability to cancel reloading by jumping * Infinity ammo * Dash reload * Air reload: The ability to reload in air. '''The Marksmen Soldier Class''' The Marksmen Soldier Class is a mix of the '''Shooter Class, Guardian Class''' and the '''Battle Class'''. '''The Assaultmage Class''' The Assaultmage is a mix of the '''Spellcaster Class''' and the '''Assault Class''' and owns abilities of both these classes '''The Battlemage Class''' The Battlemage is a mix of the '''Spellcaster Class''' and the '''Battle Class''' and owns abilities of both these classes. '''The Battle Support Class''' The Battle Support Class is a mix of the '''Battle Class''' and the '''Support Class''' and owns abilities of both these classes. '''The Warrior Class''' The Warrior Class is a mix of the '''Assault Class''' and the '''Guardian Class''' and owns both defensice as offensive abilities. '''The Support Warrior Class''' The Support Warrior Class is a mix class of the '''Assault''' '''Class, '''the''' Guardian''' '''Class''' and the '''Support Class. ''' '''The Battle Warrior Class''' The Battle Warrior Class is a mix of the '''Battle Class''' and the '''Guardian Class'''. '''The Heavy Battle Warrior Class''' The Heavy Battle Warrior Class is a mix of the '''Heavy Class''', the '''Battle Class''' and the '''Guardian Class'''. '''The Bruiser Class''' The Bruiser Class is a mix of the '''Heavy Class, '''the '''Battle Class '''and the '''Brawler Class''' The Hero Table